First Time
by Icebaerchen
Summary: Being a teenager means a lot of things. Gaining your first sexual experiences for example.


**Hi, this is my first time (notice the pun) writing a fanfic with explicit content. Plus, English is not my first language. So, feel free to review: point out mistakes and flaws or tell me what you liked! More than favs, reviews (praise or criticism) really motivate me to continue publishing :)**

„Ugh ", the sound came from a short Latino boy, sitting at a desk with an open book in front of him. After a short pause Leo repeated his eloquent statement of distaste. "Ugh, why do we have to read about the tragic love fantasies of some dude that died ages ago?" As he said this, he closed the book, revealing its title: Romeo and Juliet. The scrawny demigod let his forehead rest on the book cover, finally giving in to the frustration of reading with dyslexia.

It has been a few months since he came back to the waystation and started attending highschool with Calypso. A short while ago they celebrated his 17th birthday. After nearly ten years of living a messed-up life, things were going well for him. Jo, Emmie and Georgina have become more and more like a family to him and Leo began to see the waystation as a home. Calypso adjusted just fine to modern life and seemed to enjoy attending a mortal school, being ambitious and a quick learner. On top of that, they were still together. Their banter and occasional fights becoming less of a strain, but rather a healthy catalyst to their relationship. Thanks to her, Leo was able to somewhat deal with his newest emotional wound: Jason's death.

It also helped that he actually felt comfortable enough to settle down a little, to stop running for once. He even managed to get relatively good marks in school, which he also had to thank Calypso for. She kept him from slacking off. On the other hand Leo never got tired of answering her questions about the 21st century (and everything else that occurred before that).

Plus, the physical attraction was definitely a given. Though Leo never got to understand why Calypso would be attracted to him, being the scrawny imp that he was (and a kind of messed up guy in general).

Nowadays they were comfortable with kissing and making out with each other in addition to sharing small gestures of affection. She would kiss his forehead, whenever it would wrinkle up in concentration while he worked on some machine. He would wrap his arms around her and bury his nose in her hair whenever she was studying for long periods of time. There were those soft touches to the hip or back when they walked past each other. And those moments when they were sitting together on the couch, arms around each other, simply enjoying the other's company…

As if Leo had summoned her with his thoughts, there was a knock on his door and Calypso stuck her head into his room. When she saw his demoralised posture, she raised a questioning eyebrow "You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, just ready to give up understanding what this dude was thinking when he wrote that damn story." He wasn't sure if she heard him since his face was still planted on the cursed book. Soft footsteps told him that she came closer, until she planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck, which sent an electric current down his spine.  
"I thought giving up wasn't part of your vocabulary?" she inquired, referring to the stubbornness that helped him to achieve the impossible (defying death, finding Ogygia twice, those kind of things).

Leo finally turned around, facing Calypso and taking her hands in his while doing so.  
"This task might actually be impossible. Even for the great Leo Valdez."  
Calypso laughed softly at his apparent misery. "Oh my. You know, sometimes it helps to get a little distracted and then try again." She kissed him before asking "Don't you think so?"  
"Hmm, I guess… Though I might need a lot of distraction before I'm ready to deal with all this poetic tragedy."

This time she let out a real laugh. The kiss started soft and sweet. She sat down on his lap, running her fingers through his curly hair and massaging the tips of his pointy ears (For whatever reason, she really liked doing that, not that Leo had any objections). His own restless fingers ran up and down the side of her body, from her hips up close to her breasts, though never really touching them. He had to admit, that he was already a little aroused.

Even with all his cocky demeanour, Leo was still a shy boy at heart. Plus, Calypso was his first girlfriend, so he didn't have any experience whatsoever. Calypso seemed to have noticed his arousal, though. The former Titaness pulled back a little to study his expression. After a short pause. she asked: "Leo you never made love to anyone... Did you?"

Said Latino had to make a very conscious effort not to burst into flames out of embarrassment.  
"Uh, uhm, well you see… no, I didn't. You?"  
Calypso's eyes became a little cloudy for a moment, remembering a time long before Leo was even born. Now he felt stupid asking her and possibly touching a delicate subject.  
"Some heroes stayed a little longer on Ogygia than others and we both gave in to certain... temptations. Plus, even before my imprisonment on Ogygia I had quite some time to gain some experience..."  
Leo always felt a little uncomfortable when these topics came up. One being her really long lifespan before turning mortal and the other being all those guys she had... felt close to. It made him jealous... and insecure.

"I loved none of them like I love you." She added, as if reading his thoughts. She cupped his face in her hands, gently running her thumb over his cheekbone, looking directly into his eyes. They spent a few moments in silence, holding each other's gaze.  
"Would you like to try it? Making love, I mean.", she asked him, her cheeks turning slightly red. This question sent Leo's mind into overdrive. Before he could actually think about it, he found himself answering: "Uh, yeah?"  
What an eloquent response, Valdez.

Their next kiss felt different, more intense. Calypso let her hands wander over his torso, until she reached the hem of his shirt. She slipped her fingers underneath it, exploring his warm skin. For once, Leo didn't know what to do with his own hands, so he simply rested them on her hips. Calyspo sensed his insecurity.  
"Relax. Don't be afraid to do something wrong, this is not a test you have to pass. Come on, let's get a little more comfortable."  
She took his hands and gently lead him to his bed. Before sitting down herself, she locked the door (in case Georgina came searching for Leo, whom she saw as older brother by now). In the meantime, Leo had every chance to drive himself crazy.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" Calypso asked, sitting down on the mattress with a slight bounce.

"Who? Me?" First, Leo wanted to make another joke, playing it cool. But he knew better. Calypso could always see right through his act. "Well, yeah. I kinda am."  
"Don't be... I don't bite, at least not in the beginning", she added with a teasing smirk. Leo had to laugh at that, which helped him to relax a little. Then he looked down on his hands that were folded in his lap.

"It's just. You know that it is hard for me to control the fire when I get too excited. I'm afraid that I might lose control and hurt you." She intervened her fingers with his and leaned forward, so that their foreheads were touching. "Don't be afraid. I trust you. I know that you would never hurt me. Plus, we are going to take it slow. We can stop anytime."

Leo gulped, trying to swallow his nervousness. He really loved this girl and wanted to show her that. He raised her hands, kissing the back of the left one. Then he proceeded to kiss each knuckle. He could hear Calypso humming in approval. Then her mouth was on his again, her tongue finding his own after a while. Her hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, gently raising it over his head.

She paused to look at his upper body and Leo started to feel self-conscious. It was not like he didn't have any muscle at all. Working at a forge every day required some strength after all. But his muscles looked more like wires underneath his skin and didn't really provide any mass to his slim frame. It didn't make him look very hero-like. Plus, he had scars everywhere, received through working at the forge and fighting ancient monsters. Calypso interrupted his train of thought by starting to trace her fingertips over the most prominent scars. Then she kissed them softly. If Leo's heart was an engine, he hoped that it didn't exceed its performance limit.

He still felt nervous, but decided to take a step forward. He started to remove her shirt, gazing at the soft skin that he revealed bit by bit. He roamed his fingertips over her stomach and her back. He kissed her neck and collarbone. He felt kind of clumsy while doing all of this, but Calypso didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to enjoy his actions, so he became more daring. He reached for the clasp of her bra, pausing to look at her for approval. She smiled at him and gave an encouraging not.  
He once heard some guys complain about how difficult it is to get "that damn bra off". But for someone as dexterous as him this wasn't even worth mentioning. When he took off her bra and revealed the soft curves of her breasts underneath, Leo felt a tugging sensation in his gut. His pants seemed to get even tighter than before.

Following his instincts, he reached up to gently touch them, making Calypso take in a shaky breath. He started playing around a little, exploring the soft flesh underneath his fingers, gripping them, tracing his fingertips over the nipple. Leo wondered what it would be like to kiss that nipple, so he tried. In response, moaned slightly. He continued to kiss her breasts, using his tongue to gauge different reactions from his lover, all of them seemingly rather pleased.

He didn't feel nervous anymore. That is, until she started to open the button and zipper of his pants. She reached inside them to rub the palm of her hand over his erected member. Leo couldn't help but let out a weird noise at that. No one but him has ever touched him there and it felt good. Like, really good. He helped her to remove his pants completely by raising his hips. She proceeded to touch his most sensitive part and he had to bury his face in the crook of her neck in order to steady himself. He could feel his whole body heating up and apparently, Calypso did, too.  
"Do you want to continue?"  
"Yeah, just... wait a moment." He took a few deep breaths. Leo tried to imagine that there was a fire pit in his chest. A place where the fire could still burn, but wasn't able to lash out and hurt anybody. It was like making a deal with the fire. This visualization had become really helpful to control his powers.  
"Okay, I'm good. Sorry about that." He gave Calypso a shy grin, to which she responded with a smile on her own.  
"Don't worry about it."

She started touching his member again. This time she gently gripped his shaft and started stroking him. Leo couldn't help but make more weird noises. But he never felt his much pleasure before. It didn't take long until he came, some of his fluids landing on both of them. "Sorry 'bout that.", he managed to choke out. When did he become so out of breath?

"Don't worry about it. Lie back and relax." Calypso told him, then searched for some tissues in order to clean herself and him. Leo lay there completely naked, the evening light falling into his room. He couldn't remember the last time he feelt this happy and content. Well, maybe when he succeeded to cheat death and he saw the shoreline of Ogygia for a second time in his life. Calypso was lying next to him, her elbow propped up and her head resting on one hand, while the other traced his scars again. And the way she looked at him in this very moment, made him realize, that his formerly immortal girl actually loved him.

He was always afraid to assume so before, because he couldn't understand why someone like her could ever really love him. He was afraid, that one day she would settle with someone better than him. But in this very moment, Leo understood that Calypso loved him as the scrawny, joking and broken boy that he was. He felt a tugging in his chest, as if his heart couldn't contain all these emotions that he felt right now.

So, he kissed her, trying to convey his feelings by doing so. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her sternum, her breast, her bellybutton. He opened her jeans, sliding them down with her underpants, until she lay there completely naked. Leo paused to admire the view for a moment, trying to burn this image into his memory. Then, almost shyly and very carefully, he touched her entrance, slightly rubbing his finger between her labia. Calypso let out a soft breath, pressing her hip against his hand.

Feeling encouraged to continue, he tried entering one finger, earning a moan in response. Her inside was warm and wet and he could feel the muscles clenching and unclenching. He slowly entered a second finger, which went in without problem and seemed to increase her pleasure.

Calypso gripped the bed sheets tightly went he proceeded to move his fingers in and out. Slowly and carefully at first, but becoming faster and more daring. In between, Calypso told him when he found a particularly pleasuring spot. His fingers stayed there for a while until he returned to moving them in and out again. His rhythm was steady, but slowly increased in speed. Turned on by her moans, he concentrated on pleasing her as much as possible. Only after she came did he remove his hand from her entrance. Calypso was panting and he watched her as she recovered from her orgasm. After a while. she asked: "Leo, do you have a… what was it called… a condom?"

"Uh yeah, wait a moment."  
He summoned one from his toolbelt, thankful that this magic item nearly always had, what he needed. Just from fingering her and watching her moan in pleasure, he was hard again. Carefully, he rolled the condom over his penis (truth be told, he had actually practiced this before... hey, he was just a teenager and you never know, right?). He settled himself between her legs, which she spread invitingly. He looked at Calypso, hesitating.  
"Ready when you are.", was all she said.

He guided the tip of his member to her entrance and then slowly pushed his hips forward, until he was completely inside of her. He let out a groan, feeling pleasure wash over him. He slid out until only the tip was still inside her, then entered again. Like with his fingers before, he tried to find a rhythm and increased the speed bit by bit. Both of their breaths became shorter with every thrust. They shared a few kisses in between. He gripped her hips and she raised her legs higher to intensify the movement.

After a short while, Leo came. He pushed his hands into the mattress to support his weight, even though his arms feeling like jelly. "I'm sorry, that didn't last very long...You didn't come, did you?" Ugh, so much for being a good lover. But Calypso only smiled lovingly at him, pulling a cruly strand of hair behind his pointy ear.  
"No, but that's okay. You know... Like running, you can build endurance by training regularly.", she answered with a playful smirk. Leo grinned sheepishly at that, happy that she wasn't disappointed. And that she actually wanted to do this more than once. He pulled out his member, wrapped the condom in a handkerchief and threw it into the bin. Then he lay down next to her, covering both of them with a blanket. She moved closer and they put their arms around each other, enjoying the feeling of the other's bare skin against their own.

"Actually… was this the only purpose when you came to my room or was there something else? Not that I'm complaining about how things turned out." Leo asked sleepily, eyes already half-closed.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I wanted to tell you that Emmie backed one of her infamous carrot cakes and ask if you want to eat some downstairs... But the cake has to wait a little longer, I guess."


End file.
